Path of Rage
} |DungeonName=Path of Rage |NotAllow = |Intro =The Path of Rage is a new 20-level-depth Ancient Dungeon of the Tower of Manacar dungeon series. The final bosses are Teresa and Cano, which may be be recruited at the final stage of the dungeon. |Gallery = |StoryTitle =Celine: Let's summon the memories in the past! |Story =- B1F (Celine summons the past) *Cano: Finally arrived! Let's start working! I am a Night Witch, the slayers of evil! *Teresa: This won't be easy. You could die during this mission! (Cano gets annoyed.) *Cano: Oh, stop talking like that! I will never submit to evil as long as my dear fans exist! *Teresa: Ridiculous. (Teresa paused.) *Cano: Hmm? *Teresa: ... Nevermind. Let's go. I want to see how you do. ** (Back to the present) *Sera: That person seems familiar... She's a famous pop star! I'm amazed to see her here. *Celine: She must be here with the Night Witches, the demon slayers! Wolfram of the Wind, one of the 4 witches, created the Night Witches. They accept requests and slay evil with great pride. (Sera falls asleep again, and wakes up) *Sera: Oh I am sorry. I dozed off... *Celine: How can you possibly fall asleep like this? More research must be done... *Sera: No! Please don't dissect me! (Sera runs off) *Celine: You're funny. Anyway, who are the Night Witches after? - B10F *Teresa: Can't you move faster? *Cano: I don't feel like it. I'm so tired. I want to see my fans. (Teresa gets annoyed) *Cano: Teresa, I was wondering. Why are you being even more fussy today? You have that look on your face. What's the matter? *Teresa: I'm just... (Teresa paused) *Teresa: Never mind (Teresa tried to leave) *Cano: Teresa, we are a team! You have to tell me! *Teresa: Whatever. Why should I tell you about myself? *Cano: So I can understand you better! We are the Night Witches! (Teresa gets annoyed again) *Teresa: Oh I am sick of that. Have you even seen the real evil? Listen, I will handle this. You just stand by. *Cano: Hey, this is not fair! *Teresa: Quit the team if you don't like it. I'm working on my own from here. (Teresa left Cano behind) **(Back to the present) *Celine: They shouldn't have split up. *Sera: Is it really that dangerous? *Celine: Yeah, and now we have to decide who to follow! Hmm.... Okay, this way! Come on! (The team proceeds) - B15F (Celine summons the past) (Teresa fought off some enemies and grew tired) *Teresa: You nasty... (More enemies approached, Teresa stumbled) *Teresa: I... have to... avenge my sister... Oh Mel... (Teresa collapsed, the enemies arrived, and Cano appeared) *Cano: Teresa! (Cano destroyed the enemies and helped Teresa up) *Cano: Teresa, are you okay? *Teresa: Cano... *Cano: I don't know anything about you, or even the evil you're facing alone! Please tell me! *Teresa: Why do you want to know? You'd be safer not knowing... *Cano: Because we're a team! *Teresa: ... You fool. (A cloud of darkness appeared) *Cano: Wh... What is this power... No... (The darkness started corrupting Teresa and Cano) *Cano: Ugh...! *Teresa: Cano...!!! (Teresa and Cano got corrupted!) - B20F (Sera purifies the corrupted Teresa and Cano, and Teresa gets up) *Teresa: ... Where am I?... !!... Cano..!!! (Teresa shakes the unconscious Cano) *Teresa: Cano...?! Can you hear me Cano?! (Celine approaches Cano and examines her) *Celine: Please calm down. I think she just fainted. *Teresa: Who are you? What do you want? Why are you.... *Celine: Hmm? We're just investigating the ruins! (Cano slowly regains consciousness) *Sera: Oh, are you okay now? *Cano: Mmm... (Cano gets up and sees Teresa) *Cano: Teresa! You're safe. (Cano is relieved, Teresa sighs) *Cano: Did you guys save us? Thank you. I thought we were going to die... I was afraid of dying... I decided to confront it. Though I'm still afraid, I am the Magical Guardian of world peace! *Sera: World peace... (Sera gets excited) *Sera: We will keep the world safe! Let's go, , Celine! (The team proceeds, leaving Teresa and Cano behind) *Teresa: Cano, can you move? You just woke up. *Cano: I'm fine! I never fail where I'm with my fans! (Cano was about to leave when Teresa stops her) *Cano: Teresa...? *Teresa: ...Let's go. We're a team, you know. (Cano is happy) *Cano: Yes, let's go! (Both of them smile and leave) |Resource1 = |Reward1a = |Reward1b = |Resource2 = |Reward2a = }} |Reward2b = }} |Resource3 = |Reward3a = }} |Reward3b = }} |Resource4 = |Reward4a = |Reward4b = |Resource5 = |Reward5a = |Reward5b = |Resource6 = |Reward6a = |Reward6b = |Resource7 = |Reward7a = }} |Reward7b = }} |Resource8 = |Reward8a = }} |Reward8b = }} |Resource9 = |Reward9a = |Reward9b = |Resource10 = |Reward10a = |Reward10b = |Resource11 = |Reward11a = |Reward11b = |Resource12 = |Reward12a = }} |Reward12b = }} |Resource13 = |Reward13a = }} |Reward13b = }} |Resource14 = |Reward14a = |Reward14b = |Resource15 = |Reward15a = |Reward15b = |Resource16 = |Reward16a = |Reward16b = |Resource17 = |Reward17a = }} |Reward17b = }} |Resource18 = |Reward18a = }} |Reward18b = }} |Resource19 = |Reward19a = |Reward19b = |Resource20 = |Reward20a = |Reward20b = |Tips= When one enemy is down, the other gets stronger! As warned, if any one of the enemies get defeated, the other surviving enemies will get tougher with faster and stronger attacks, able to stun your team and obliterating them in seconds. It's advised you start off slow and steady, let your skill blocks fill up and unleash as many chain-3 skills at once. Use heroes with piercing/multi-hit attacks to clear out the monsters in one go to avoid any one of them from getting raged. Look out for the enemy Trumpeter; once raged, their attacks can stun your whole team and rendering them vulnerable. It is noted that this does not affect the final bosses, so use your strongest team as normal against the Legendary Heroes. Recommended Heroes Recommended Parties }} Category:Ancient Dungeon